minecraftfanonsitefandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft 1.13 - The Huge Update
Minecraft 1.13, titled as the Huge Update '''is a very huge update to minecraft butt heads, it includes a huge amount of new and improved dick bitches, new combat system for you to suck dick, items for you because you have no friends, gamemodes because your a jerk, mobs because your a mother fucker, new biomes because you fucken envencher, new world types, re-introduces the map theme selector, new sounds, new features and introduces gun and cars to minecraft.Yah bitch. ''Whoever did this is an asshole - B''' New Animations (only view-able when in third person, can be switched into options) Stand - The player stands along with an idle animation. Idle - The player looks around, player scratches his head, player looks at their hands. Walk LKOP) - The player walks normally. Run (Ctrl/W,W) - The player runs. Light Attack w/ Fists (LeftClick) - The player punches. Heavy Attack w/ Fists (HoldLeftClick) - The player does a really strong punch. Kick w/ Fists (Q) - The player kicks. Light Attack w/o Sword (LeftClick) - The player does a bitch slap Heavy Attack w/o Sword (HoldLeftClick) - The player swings their weapon. Light Attack w/ Sword (LeftClick) - The player swings their sword on the left with two hands along with a slashing sound. Heavy Attack w/ Sword (HoldLeftClick) - The player stabs the sword like a knife. Jump (Space) - The player jumps. Sneak (Shift) - The player crouches. Prone (Shift,Shift) - The player prones. New Ores There are 0 New Ores in Total. most of them are good for dicks you can get a gun witch make villiagers want to have sex with you New Swords There are 5 new swords in total. New Weapons There are many new types of weapons. Weapons used by hands: Brass knuckles, Mubuchae, Gauntlet, Deer Horn Knives Light-like weapons: Lightsaber Sharp-bladed weapons: Dagger, Cutlass, Knife, Katana, Machete, Tomahawk, Hatchet, Battle axe, Unattached Bayonet, Balisong (butterfly knife), Pocketknife, Kitchen Knife, Chainsaw, Saw, Trench Knife, Military Knife, Hook Sword Practice Weapons: Suburito, Boken, Waster, Foam Sword, Foam Handgun Throwing weapons: Grenade, Boomerang, Rubber Duck, Sticky TNT Objects that act like weapons: Frying Pan, Golf Club, Baseball Bat, Hammer, Screwdriver, Mace, Angle grinder, Tire Iron, Police Baton, Sledgehammer, Boat Paddle, Pool Cue, Wooden Spike, Branch, Wooden Plank w/ Nail, Rake, Pitchfork, Innocent Baton, Flashlight, 1000 Degree Knife, Rope, Belt Melee Weapons with Attachments: Army Pocket Knife Weapons that has Rarities (wooden, diamond, etc) New Armors the Herobrine armor: for chestplate 8 beacons legs 7 beacons boots 4 beacons helmet 5 beacons super duper duper duper op New Tools (Pickaxe, Axe, Hoe) New Blocks New Potionsasdasdadasdasdasd New Crafting Supplies New Healing Supplies New biome Foods New Bows New Mobs Passive unicorns dogs deer Neutral Hostile angry jews they steal any ores you have (this is different from the normal jews) Special (New Mob-type) Boss Unused (cannot be normally generated in-game, can be only spawned through commands) World Themes (Returning from indev) Winter Mode (Returning from alpha) New Gamemodes (Multiplayer-exclusive) Capture the Flag Capture the flag is a classic gamemode. one team will be red (rookie army) and the other team will be green (creeper army). You start with one bow, and will be enchanted/upgraded as long as you kill many people. you will have to steal the enemy's flag and bring it back to your base. if you do that, you will get one point. if you get 3 points, you win. but if the other enemy gets 3 points, you lose. BowGame BowGame is a classic and deathmatch gamemode where you continuously kill each other with instant-killing bow and arrows. You start with a bow with no enchantments or anything. once you kill someone, your bow will start to get stronger and stronger. the maximum level of the bow is 20. if you get killed 5 times, your bow will get weaker and weaker. Murder! Murder! is a classic gamemode that is based on a roblox game called "Murder Mystery", There will be 3 roles. innocent, sheriff and murderer. If you are an innocent, you should avoid by getting killed by the murderer. If you are a sheriff, you start with one bow and you will have to protect all of the innocents and kill the murderer. If you are the murderer, You start with a diamond sword that has unbreaking, and you will have to kill all of the innocents and should avoid by getting killed/caught by the sheriff. Guns 'The penis '''is a Basic gun and is the easiest gun to be found. it can be found at certain places, but has no ammo. a skeleton will have a 1.2% chance of dropping a handgun and its own ammo. Cars bube Category:Minecraft Updates